


Sign Your Name Across My Heart

by Flysosweetly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Destiel deancas Cas Dean Castiel, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flysosweetly/pseuds/Flysosweetly
Summary: Castiel is left alone in the bunker, and decides to carve his initial in the library table.
Relationships: Castiel Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Sign Your Name Across My Heart

While the boys were away on a hunt, Cas was feeling a bit lonely. As he was staring down at the D.W, S.W, and M.W. initials in the table, he thought he might add some representation to it. Cas grabbed a blade and carefully carved a C with a halo above it. Staring down at it, he was very pleased with himself. Then he thought "Oh no! Sam and Dean might get mad. I should have asked first!" If so he will simply heal it, like it never happened.  
The next day he got wind of a case, possible angel activity, so he set out to investigate. Later that day, he got a phone call from Dean.  
"Hey Cas, where home. Hey man, uh we need to talk." Cas rolled his eyes and said "Dean, I can explain!" "No, Cas just get your feathery ass home safe alright?" "Ok Dean" Cas wispered sheepishly.  
Days later Cas returned, opening the bunker door. "Sam, Dean?" I'm home!  
"In the library!" Dean called out.  
Cas walked in, "Hello Dean." Where's Sam? "He's out on a beer run."  
Dean looked up at him in all seriousness and said "now about your carving?" "Dean, I, uh, I..." As he stared down at it and now noticed it was now halo C.W.  
"Yeah, you should really finish what you start Cas!"  
Trying to hold back a blushing grin Cas cleared his throat and gruffly said "Of course, thank you Dean." As he stared into the hunters eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had been turning in my head for awhile!


End file.
